


Chocolate

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Rin is mentioned but doesn't show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. This is a work for fun!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sesskag Valentine's Big Bang





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Inuyasha and all its characters do not belong to me. This is a work for fun!**

Her hand covered her mouth still, blue eyes wide as they stared right into the wall. Sesshomaru seemed calm, sipping his tea from the glass.

‘‘What do you mean?’’ Kagome asked, turning to stare right at the mighty lord. ‘‘Rin doesn’t have a birthday?’’

‘‘You act like I have dismembered my own child, priestess,’’ Golden irises glared back, a dark eyebrow raised. ‘‘She does not seem bothered by this one bit, besides if gifts are what you’re so worried about, I constantly come to the village to hand her most precious silks.’’

‘‘Sesshomaru, it’s not just about gifts!’’ Rising to her feet, Kagome seemed to lighten up with a fire and a determination that came seemingly out of nowhere. ‘‘Humans don’t live as long as demons do, every birthday is very meaningful when you only live to be around seventy years old instead of two thousand.’’

‘‘Priestess, what is the point you’re trying to reach with all this?’’ The clink of his claw hitting the empty glass indicated his boredom over the matter.

‘‘That you should do something nice for your soon-to-be adopted daughter, don’t you think?’’ Her arms crossed and his frown turned into a look of pure shock. Kagome felt a smirk grow in her face, never looking away from the lord.

‘‘How could you possibly-’’

‘‘Sesshomaru, kids talk and adults understand,’’ Kagome shrugged, sitting next to the lord’s left. ‘‘Those questions you asked are far from subtle, in my opinion.’’

‘‘That is because you are keen and smart,’’ His lips let out a defeated sigh, giving in to her plan. ‘‘very well, what idea do you have in mind?’’

‘‘Well, you could present her the news of her adoption with… a chocolate cake!’’ Her hands clasped together, smiling at him.

His mouth opened to speak, then slowly shut close again. Sesshomaru seemed confused, she could tell by the very slight raise of his eyebrow and the look in his eyebrow.

‘‘What is chocolate?’’ Sesshomaru asked, Kagome fell her face bury itself in her hands.

‘‘I have so much work to do…’’ She muttered into her palms and she felt herself age ten more years with his words.

.

‘‘This is chocolate, the one we will melt,’’ Her hand rested on a box, then the other did the same with a different one. ‘‘And this is the chocolate cake box, it’s not prepared yet as you can see.’’

‘‘Very well, but priestess,’’ He glanced to his surroundings, crossing his arms under his chest as he fiddled with utensils to entertain himself. ‘‘Why exactly did you bring me to your time?’’

‘‘How else do you expect us to make a chocolate cake?’’

‘‘Fair point.’’ He glanced at her with a smirk, a subtle but amused one.

‘‘Then let’s get started!’’ Kagome clapped her hands and moved the lord aside, granting him the tools he’d need with the simple tasks. He seemed surprised, but no protest came from Sesshomaru, finding himself oddly charmed by her.

Her words were strange; sure, he knew how to cook, in his time, not in hers. For reasons it all seemed to be so much easier, yet it took him minutes to grasp what was new, curiosity gaining the best of him as he stared at what Kagome called oven, or as he saw it, a beast of fire and metal.

Her fingers reached for a towel as all that was left was to wait, but his hand grasped her wrist. ‘‘Priestess, don’t you have a maid to help you clean?’’

‘‘What? Hah! Good one,’’ She nudged the lord, removing his hand from her wrist. ‘‘We don’t need a maid or really can afford one, honestly, we just do everything around here.’’

‘‘If it must be so, then allow me to help you clean.’’ His hand rolled his sleeves to his shoulders. Kagome sneaked a glance at his toned arms, trying to shake those thoughts off.

She handed him a towel, cleaning over to pass the time. The fluffy smell of cake did little to help it go faster, and every inch of her kitchen was pristine clean.

But her face.

Sesshomaru eyed the fair cheek, rosy and tainted by a small drop of chocolate. She’d been so busy, and so had he, that neither noticed until now.

‘‘Priestess, don’t move,’’ In a tone far more serious than needed, Sesshomaru commanded. His hand caressed her face, and instead of a towel, a napkin or anything more understandable, his tongue licked her cheek clean.

There was no trail of saliva, no real warning or remnant, just the cold after the heat of it left her redder-than-a-rose cheek.

‘‘I’m sorry, what was that?’’ He praised his excellent hearing, since her words came out almost as silent as a breath.

‘‘You had batter on your face, so I cleaned it. No need to thank this one.’’

She stared, eyes wide open and jaw hanging on the floor. If Kagome’s face could gain any more color, it certainly would by now.

‘‘Y-You could’ve told me so I cleaned myself o-or something!’’

‘‘Priestess, did it upset you that much? Pardon me if it did, it’s common that this is how us proud demon dogs are, I didn’t assume you’d be discomforted.’’ He spoke so gently and so sincerely, her fluster over his actions barely remained, let out in an amused sigh.

‘‘I shouldn’t be that flustered really, I just didn’t see it coming. It’s a little odd to, you know, have to keep ourselves hidden all the time…’’ Her arms wrapped around his waist, a gentle rub of her nose against his.

‘‘Well, I assume that since we are in your time now, perhaps you’d like more of this?’’ His serious demeanor broken by his smile, Sesshomaru placed countless pecks on her cheek and jawline, making Kagome giggle and hold onto him.

It served well to pass the minutes, at least until the _ding!_ of the oven made them both aware that the cake was ready to cool, and eventually, ready to serve.


End file.
